The New Dawn
by TheWolfWriter
Summary: Thedas was in turmoil as the world seem to be turning upside down for its peoples. Wars were breaking out, the Chantry was in disarray, and peoples lives were threatened as the Templars and the Mages fought. The sun seems to be setting on Thedas and a long night awaited the people and what they needed was someone to bring the light back to their lives. A new dawn. (Harem Fic)
1. Chapter 1- The Breach

The Temple of Sacred Ashes, a site meant to be a sacred and holy place for those who followed Andraste and was currently the meeting place between the Templar and the Mages that had once been under their charged. It was a spot that was meant to be of reverence and of importance, but currently, two people were instead having a very different experience in one of the many rooms that made up the temple. Inside a human male and a Qunari female were currently up to activities that many Andrastians would have found aghast.

The Qunari had her back press against the stone wall while the human was pressed up against her and kissing up along her chest and neck. Both of them were bare from the waist above with their armor and clothing discarded onto the floor in their haste to get at each other. Her hand ran through his hair as she let out a pleasurable moan as his lips found one of her perky nipples and latched upon it. "Mmm by Andreste tits you are amazing," she mumbles as she gives a smile.

"You have only seen the start of what I can do," he comments as his hands begin to work at her belt but stops as some type of noise could be heard coming from outside of the room. This area of the Sacred Ashes was supposed to be unoccupied thus the reason why the duo had taken up residence there for there randevú. Several footsteps could be made out in the hallway along with muffled voice. The man had turned his head to the door when he heard the noise and when he turns back to face the Qunari she was looking towards the door as well.

"I had heard it as well," She mentions as she got off the wall and begin to collect her items.

"No else should be over here right?" He asks since the Qunari as he gets dressed as well.

"Yes, my group was supposed to ensure that no one wanders out of the areas that have been designated for the Enclave." She grabs a longsword that was the entire length of her body and opened the door leading into the hallway. The man exited behind her clipping a sword belt around his waist and looked up and down the corridor.

"Well from the sounds of the footsteps I believe they had gone down that way," he suggests as he points down the hallway and further away from the designated Conclave area.

The Qunari gave a nod of her head in agreement and immediately set off in that direction. The human fell in line beside her as he rested on hand on his sword hilt. She looks at him out of the corner of her eyes as she addresses his presence, "You know that you don't have to come with me, Lord Trevelyan. The Valo-kas are responsible for security here."

"I understand, but I certainly can't let such a lovely woman go off into a possible fight alone." He answers back causing the mercenary let out a bark of laughter. As a Qunari even though she was a female she was still taller than the man and every inch of her revealed grey skin showed off well-honed muscles.

"I can handle myself in a…" She goes silent though as a cry could be heard coming from the end of the hallway asking for help. The duo rushed forward along the corridor and after coming around a corner spots an elf and dwarf standing at the door.

"Halt what are you-"

"The Divine is trapped in here!" The female dwarf calls out as she continues to work at the door locks.

"We saw her being dragged inside." The female elf clarified as she watches the door with mage staff in hand.

"Out of the way!" The Qunari cries out as she lowered her shoulder into the door and burst through it with a splintering of the wood. The others quickly flowed inside and —

**]|[**

"Wake…"

His head pounded as he tried to focus on the voice but it sounded so distant, and he only wanted to sleep.

"You… to…. up!"

The throbbing inside of his head only grew louder as the voice seems to get louder. He reached for his pillow to cover his head and block out the sound and the pounding headache, but only felt the dirt between his fingers. "What?"

"**WAKE UP!"**

The man finally jolted up into a sitting position and found himself surrounded by a green miasma that distorted his surroundings. This wasn't right. He remembers that he had heard something and had gone to investigate with… His head pounded harder as he tried to remember more, but his thoughts were interrupted as he heard several more people groaning around him.

"By Andreste's arse, my head is pounding," The Qunari woman states as she sits up beside the man.

Nearby was a female elf and a female dwarf both who were getting up as well and mumbling to themselves in their native tongue. The quartet came together as they each had a hand placed to their head. The human was the first one to speak, "Does anyone know where we are or how we got here?"

They look around trying to find the bearings, but the miasma that surrounded them made it hard to make out the details around them. They could only make out shapes of rocks and other outlines. It was the elf though who answered, "I think…. I think we are in the Fade."

"You must be joking long ears, how did we get in the Fade?" The dwarf questions her as she couldn't believe such a thing. "The last thing I remember was that I was at the conclave and I saw… I don't remember what I saw."

"I am drawing blanks in my memory as well," the Qunari added with the others agreeing. Their time alone though was over as skittering could be heard around them. "What is that?" The man questions as he reached for his sword but found nothing awaiting him. He looked around him, but his weapon was nowhere in sight.

"My sword is gone as well," The Qunari answers as she had noticed his search for his sword and could not find hers either.

"My staff is gone as well."

"So is my bow."

"Great we have no weapons, and we are surrounded," The man mumbles under his breath as the four move back to back. It was then that he saw someone or something on top of a nearby tower of some sorts. They seem to glow a bright light and beckoning him to come towards her. "Come this way!" he calls out before rushing towards the tower with the other's following behind him after being taken by surprise of his sudden actions.

The foursome made their way towards the tower as quickly as possible finding stairs leading the way up to the top and the golden woman. "They are right behind us!" The Qunari calls out as the sounds of skittering could be heard coming closer.

The higher they climbed, the steeper the stairs seem to get as they got closer and closer to the top of the stairs until it looked like they were climbing the side of the tower. The man was closets to the woman and begin to reach out for her as she reached for him. His left hand came close to touching hers when a green light seems to emit from his hand and blinded him and the others, and they once more embraced slumber.

**]|[**

"We need to return quickly back to camp!" A soldier urges as he looks above him to the spot a green crystal-like structure floated in the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes and was emitting green miasma into the sky creating a whirlpool of the substance. The Breach people were calling it, and it was bringing demons down upon them. "We don't know if another demon will appear and we can't handle that ourselves."

"Lady Cassandra and Lady Leliana both instructed us to search the ruins one last time for survivors! We are not leaving until the place has been thoroughly searched!" The leader states as finality as the group of ten soldiers move about the ruins in search of anyone left alive. The once proud temple was nothing more then ruins now with bodies of people who were killed. They stood there with their hands up trying to protect themselves, but they had failed as nothing could have survived whatever had caused this destruction. They were now just smoking blacken skeletons frozen in place.

They had been at it for hours now since they had beaten back the first wave of demons that had spawned at the location. However, they couldn't stay forever, and the soldier was right when he stated they didn't know when the next wave of demons will appear or how powerful they will be next time. The leader was getting ready to call his people back and head back towards the Forward camp but stopped when a green swirling vortex appeared.

"Soldiers to arms!" The leader calls out as each of the soldiers took hold of their weapons and prepared themselves for what was about to come out. What came out though was what they least expected as four people were deposited on the ground before them and inside the vortex, a golden woman could be seen. The soldiers were taken by surprise at what they saw, and even one muttered "Andreste," before the vortex closed once more.

It took only a moment for the leader to get over his hesitation and quickly begin barking orders. The soldiers rapidly surround the four newcomers while the leader took the lone scout with him and sent them off with a message… They had found people still alive from the conclave.

* * *

**So I know many people who read my past work know that I have mainly been doing RWBY recently, but I kinda of got burnt out by it and was wanting to try something new and decided to give a try at one of my favorite games. So this is my attempt at something that I don't see too often in this section which is a harem fic! Another thing you might notice is that every form of Inquisitor is here and that I haven't given them names or any identifying characteristics yet. Reason being is that I was wanting to see if anyone would like for their own characters to be put into the story. I already have the human male down but I still need something for the female Qunari, female elf, and female dwarf. If you are interested in giving me a character for this story send me message and I will decide by the next chapter. You have a two weeks to get the submissions in! Anything after I won't take. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Towards the Breach

Pain. The pain was what woke Maxwell up and caused the man to shoot up and grasp his left wrist. It takes a moment for Maxwell's eyes to focus and lock onto the strange green mark that now glowing on his palm. This… this wasn't there before. His hand was utterly ordinary when he was with that Qunari earlier…

_Swirling green mist…_

_Sounds of creatures in the mist getting closer…_

_A woman bathed in golden light… _

"What was that place…" He mumbles to himself softly.

"I believe it was the Fade," A voice came from nearby, and for once Maxwell's attention finally turned to his surroundings. A cell. Maxwell was locked up in a cell in some dungeon or cellar with the only light coming from the several torches along the walls and the single beam of light that seem to emanate from the skylight in the middle of the room. Other cells could be made out along two other walls with the only way in and out being the single door on the far side of the room. The voice he heard though was coming from one of the other cells but he couldn't really make out who they were in the dim light of the room.

"What do you mean the Fade? I thought no one could physically travel there." He questions the person as he moves to get up but instead lets out a cry of pain as the mark on his hand burst with green energy once more and seem to grow even more significant.

"Hey, take it easier there handsome," A new but familiar voice called out from the other cells. "You have been out of it for almost a day."

It wasn't until the glowing energy on his palm stopped, and the mark seems to once more calm down that Maxwell was able to focus on the familiar voice. His voice though came out with a slight croak from the pain, "Is… is that you Meliha?"

"Yes Maxwell, it is me." Meliha's voice came back to Maxwell, and it was a comforting thought to know there was at least someone friendly down here with him. "Maxwell, I don't know what to say, but there is something I need to tell-"

"Don't bother him with all that information as soon as he woke up Meliha. Let the poor man get his bearings first. " Another woman's voice could be heard. "We didn't know if you were going to pull through or not. Val and Meliha have been keeping an eye on you all night."

"For the last time, my name is Valona, not Val, Mela. I don't know how many times I have told you this now, but you can't even remember my name." It was the same voice that Maxwell had heard when he had first woken up.

"Valona? Mela? Who are you two?" Maxwell questions as he tries to see the bodies behind the voice. "And why are we in a dungeon? The last thing I remember was... was that place really the Fade? How did we get into the Fade?"

"That is a question I would like to know as well," A new voice answers his question as the door to the dungeon swings open and two figures could be made out in the doorway. As soon as they step into the room a line of soldiers file into the dungeon and take up spots along the cells. The two initial figures step further into the room until they were near then skylight where they were both illuminated partially and could be made out somewhat. They both were women with one clad in seeker armor and had short black hair while the other one was clad in leather armor and purple robes with her face partially hidden behind a cowl.

"Now we have some questions for you." The Seeker gives a nod of her head towards Maxwell's cell.

"With me but… Hey, get off!" The soldiers quickly file into the cell and took hold of Maxwell before placing his hands in a pillory and his feet in another one before being manhandled out of the cell and into the center of the dungeon. He now kneeled in the center of the room with the light from above illuminating him for all to see including himself. Since he woke up the man hadn't had a chance to observe much more than the mark on his hand and the surroundings. The clothing he had worn before this all had started was gone now and now stood there in a simple long sleeve padded undershirt, breeches, and boots. Maxwell's eyes pan around the room now that he knelt in the middle of it trying to see the others, but the darkness of their cells still hid them from his sight.

The women in Seeker armor spoke up first, "According to your companions here, all four of you were at the Temple for the Conclave. What was your role in being there? You aren't a mage and certainly, aren't a Templar."

Maxwell stares at the man for a moment before he finally answers her, "I am Maxwell of House Trevelyan of Ostwick. My family is very involved with the Chantry, and I was sent with an entourage to observe the Conclave and inform my family."

"Your clothing did bear the Trevelyan insignia upon them, but then again how do we know that you didn't just steal them from someone and impersonated as a member of them?" The woman in robes questions him this time.

"I am sure we can resolve all of this if you contact the entourage I came with to the Conclave. My Uncle Erik is a priest in the Chantry and is even there at the Temple. I am sure he will-"

"He is dead. Everyone at the Temple is dead including the Divine," The Seeker interrupts him.

"What? You can't be serious?" Maxwell's voice came out confused and seeking something to show that the Seeker had said wasn't true. However, she didn't respond and instead silence and the muttering of prayers could be heard in the dungeon as a look of shock washed over Maxwell's face. His mind raced with questions and thoughts, but he could only get one word out in a choked voice, "Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone there was killed in some kind of explosion. We had searched the entire area for survivors but couldn't find one. Yet somehow you four appeared at the sight of the destruction alive. With that… mark on your hand." The Seeker states and as if the mark had heard her it burst forth to life once more causing him to cry out in pain.

"I don't know anything you are talking about!" He replies through gritted teeth trying to fight off the pain coming from the mark. "The last thing I remember really was spending time with Meliha, and then we heard some voices. Then… then I don't remember much besides being in some strange place. I don't know anything about the explosion!"

"Lies! You four were found at the site of the explosion and even this mark of yours is connected with the Breach!" The Seeker took ahold of his left wrist and made sure he was looking at the mark upon his hand. "Tell me the truth!"

"We all told you before that we don't remember anything really! Leave him alone!" Meliha's voice called out as fist could be heard slamming against the cell doors and an audible bending. Sounds of swords being unsheath filled the room as the soldiers moved to one side of the dungeon and pointed towards the cell bars.

"We have told you before that you best behave. There are plenty of people who are calling for all four of your heads. It is thanks to us that you are still alive currently, so I recommend that you calm down." The woman in the purple robes states from behind the soldiers. "We aren't here to hurt anyone are we, Cassandra."

The Seeker let out a huff but gave a nod of her head as she let Maxwell's hand go. The man pulled his arms back to his chest trying to somehow wish the pain away, but it still lingers in his hand. Maxwell couldn't allow the pain to cloud his thoughts though right now. There were answers to be gathered, and these people were the only ones who knew what was going on. His eyes stared up at the woman before him as he asks his own question, "You said there was an explosion at the Temple. What kind of explosion? What is this Breach you are even talking about?"

The other women and Cassandra shared a look before the other woman began to speak once more. "We are unsure of what caused the explosion exactly, but we do believe it was magical in nature. After the explosion, a tear in the Veil had appeared and been allowing the creatures of the Fade to enter our world. Currently, the first tear has been feeding its energy into a swirling vortex of energy that we have designated as The Breach which even more demons have been falling out of it throughout the region."

"Andraste," could be heard muttered under Maxwell's breath as several other soldiers bowed their heads in muttered prays. His eyes searched the woman's for some kind of falseness, but he only saw the truth. It too Maxwell a moment to find a train of thought that wasn't swirling in fear, "There has to be some kind of way to stop it."

"There is…" Cassandra mentions as she looks towards the other woman. "But it will require you."

The soldiers move forward without a command and quickly take hold of Maxwell once more lifting him up to his feet and taking the pillories off of him before bounding his hands together. Cassandra looks towards the other woman as she spoke, "Leliana you should head towards the forward base and prepare for the final assault. I will meet you there as quickly as I can with the prisoner."

Leliana gave a nod of her head before moving out while Cassandra took hold of Maxwell's rope and tug on it pulling him forward as the soldiers move to follow. Meliha's voice called out as they exited the dungeon, "Where are you taking him!"

"The Breach," was Cassandra's reply before the door shut on the dungeon and silencing any further comment. The jail entered into a cellar where food could be seen laying about, and the biting cold air could be felt through the small openings along the top of one wall. Torches illuminated the way through the cellar and towards a flight of stairs leading up. Cassandra leads Maxwell up the stairs until he stood in the middle of a small chantry that was filled with villagers and clerics. They were all huddle together muttering words of prayer while the clerics try to keep them all calm.

"Why are all these people here?" Maxwell questions Cassandra as they walk through the crowds, all of them staring at Maxwell, with the guards keeping the people away from them.

"They are here to pray and to find safety," was her reply as she opens the main doors of the chantry and reveals the outside. Maxwell's eyes could only stare up at the sight before him as in the skies above the Frostback mountains wasn't its typical blue self with clouds, but instead was a massive swirling green energy that filled the sky above them that was pushing away every cloud that got near it. The green energy was illuminating the heavens, and on the horizon, the sun had begun to set once more.

"Is that the…"

"Yes, the Breach. We should get moving before more demons come from it." Cassandra replies courtly as she tugs on the rope and begins to walk through a small village. The village had a coating of snow over it along with the mountains that made up most of its side, but the grown was no longer coated in snow but instead was of mud and footprints as soldiers and clerics moved around. There were cries of pains from some tents while shouts of orders coming from elsewhere.

"This is Haven, isn't it. I remember passing it on the way to the Temple. What is going on here? Where are you taking me?" Maxwell asks as he is led through the village.

Cassandra's eyes turn up to the breach once more before speaking, "When the Temple was destroyed, and the Breach appeared many people were afraid and flock to the village. However, once the demons started to come down from the Breach as well as multiple small tears throughout the mountains we found ourselves in the middle of a war. Right now Haven is serving as a command center for our forces. We are taking you to the front lines so you can seal the Breach and put an end to all of this."

"Wait! How can I put a stop to this!" Maxwell dug his feet in and caused the Seeker to come to a stop as he stares at her. They now stood outside the walls of Haven with the soldiers still forming a circle around them. "I don't even know how this happened!"

Cassandra remains silent for a moment before she tugs upon the rope once more causing Maxwell to stumble forward and nearly fall into the snow. "You don't have a choice."

The group of soldiers moves alongside the duo as they continue along the top of a cliff overlooking a frozen river. Maxwell remained silent as they made their way back towards the Temple and to the source of the ever-growing breach. The cold winds blowing through the valley sent shivers along the man's spine making him wish that the Seeker had at least allowed him to put on warmer clothing instead of just leaving him in these base garments. Cassandra and the soldiers wore armor and clothing that ensured they would remain warm in such weather while Maxwell struggles to stop himself for shaking too much.

As they got closer to one of the first bridges that crossed the frozen river signs of forces could be seen along the bridge having established a camp there. Soldiers and Chantry clerics were running about in a rush trying to get gear and supplies secured onto carts while others were giving out orders. Maxwell's eyes took in the sight as they started to cross the bridge and could see the looks of fear in some of the people that saw him while others also held a bit of hope. His attention turns towards Cassandra as he opens his mouth to ask her something, but one of the soldiers yells interrupts him.

"Incoming!" The soldier yells as what looks like a green meteor was falling from the sky directly towards them.

"Get off the bridge now!" Cassandra orders but it was to slow as even as the first of the people near the exits of the bridge made their way off the meteor hit near the center of the bridge where Maxwell and his group stood and sent the bridge collapsing to the ground amongst crashing stones, equipment, and screaming people. As Maxwell fell towards the river below his head struck one of the falling debris and once more drifted into darkness.

**]|[**

_Once more in that place… once more amongst the swirling green mists and the pillars of rocks… alone as his head swirls around him trying to catch glimpses of what was out in that green mists … fear growing inside of himself with each passing moment as he finally yells out into the mist but no sound is heard… he continues to yell out into the mist, but still, nothing comes forth from his mouth and the fear growing ever larger… a great shadow out in the mist growing closer towards him as he no longer has the strength to try and yell or even to flee… the fear growing ever more inside of his heart as his power leaves him…_

_**Y̱̦̪̖̩͈̻o̡͖̘̦͚̝͎̓ͪu̲̙͕̳̲̮̦ ̱͔͕͙̿ͦͫ̾ͫ̇ͧ͢a̤̥͇͚̫̮ͨͨ͟ř̼̤͓̻͈̥̤̏̉̐̽e̠̗̝̠ͮ̄ͪ̌̓͠ ̭͓͇̗̣̚s̜̺̭̩̟͍͆͆ͨa̳̫̯̠̜͔̓͌̃́f̻̖̺ͯ̎ͦ̎͞ë̥̯̩́̔ͫ̂̂͆͠.̫͇͕̠͓̂̏̈̃͑̋̓.̥͍͕̖ͩ.̒̅̓̆͒̄ ̭̬͉̦ͦ̉̒ͣ̈́**_

_Warmth wraps around him now as the fear that nearly encompassed him was now slowly leaving him..._

_**̩̬̘̌̈́ͭ͐̑ͯ͛͡I͉̞̬̝̱͠ ̮̲̪̣̋̍̍̈͛̓͌s͚̱̼̦͌̒h̤̲̔̄ͭͫ̚͞ͅͅa̵̙͙̲̥ͪ̑̄ͯ̃ͨͅl͔̳̭͕͒̿̿ͥ̒̚̕l̥̻͎̫̠̹̂͐̇͊̓̎ ͯ͌̍n̫̲̝̞͖͎̳ͤ͐͑͑̆͋̎ö͇̮̖͖̱ͣ̃ͣ͡t̮̞̘̘ͤ̈̎̿ͨ͋ͥ ̻ͣ͊̎ͤ̄̎̚ā̡͇̼̣̖̒ͬ͐̓ͫ͗l̫̯͛͆ͯ̎̊͒̽͘l̳̜̪͇o̬̥̞͛̀ͬ̉ͩͬw̧̫͍̼̞̫͈̃̉̽͋̌̅ ͔̒ͅt͙͈͇̱̣̗̥ͨh͋̈̊e̠̞͢ ̧͉̞̎̌̔̋̌̃̄Ǹ̵̙̥̝̀͒̽̑i̴͙͈̗̰ͨ͊g̟̓̓ͤh̜̩̯̤̦͉t͙͍̪͊m̡̙̣̭͚̻̘̋̀a̯̮̤̟̬̦͌͛̋͠r͓͓͓̦͆͂̏̅ͭ̓ͣ͞e͇͙̠̪̾̄ͦͯ̑̿͒ ̴̞̗̘͍̙̪ͤ̿̚ẗ̝͔͔̯̮̺́̅͒ͅo͎̥̫̰̦̱͋ͤͣͮ̅͌̀ͅ ̗͍̣ͧ͌̋̊h͙̯͍͉͎̟̱̽̉ͭ̔ͥͬa͑ͨͯ̈̍͒ͦr̴̭ͣͥ̋ͫ̚m̧͍̪̜̲̽̒ͅͅ ̘̠̦ͩ̓̇̋͊̐y̩̔̓̓ͧo̞͖̳̟̮͢u̘͉̱͙̓͋̓͛̓.̷̜͉̣̒̌ͩ͌̄ͧͅ..̈́̌ͫ̿ͭ̂̚͏̟̻̻͎**_

_A cry could be heard from the shadow in the midst as a golden light begins to illuminate from behind him and push the mist away..._

_**̼̐ͭ͜Y̭͚̟͈͉̭̝̑͑ͪ͐ͥǒ̖̯͆̇ü̐ ̙̺͇͛̿m̺͙͕̯͗̋͑ͯ̓̍ͯṳ̡͙͖̦͔͕͋͑s̩̭̰̹̝ͧ͐̌ͨͭͫ̀t̆̐ͬ̚͏̙̪̟͔ ̘̟̝͎ͭ̓͋̐̈a̴̰̘ͧ̏͊̏ẉ̭͖ͤ̐͡a͉ͭk̅ͥ̃ͦͥͫͩ҉͖e̍͐̑ ̷̘͉́ͯ̊n͏͇̟̫̮̼̲̭oͧͦwͣ̎̔̄͒ͯ̕ ̹̝̲͍̩̲̑̀̌ͣ͆͆̃ă͈̫̼̭̰̦̿̐͛ͣn̤ͫd͎̮̤̖ͦͤ̐ͦ̅̅ ̾͐͒̂͡gͧ͐ͩ̚͘o̧̺͍̩̱̰ͬ̔́̊ͯ ̩̄ͫ͌s̖͍ͮ̂ͮͬ̔͒͋a̮͖͕̽ͦ̐̄v̟͐ͫ̈̂ͭ͟e͖̞̤̣̠͙͆̒͊ͧ̐ ̪͉͍͓̿͂͌̂̐͂͢h҉̭̫̮͙͍eͮ̑́ͦ̋ŗ̘͎̣̩͎ͦ̌ͫ.̼̟̫̬͙̍ͯ̒̾ͨ̓ͧ.͉̮͉̤͢.̗̙̫͋ͤ͒̔̾ͪͨ**_

_The light continues to grow brighter with every moment until finally it was too bright even for him and he is forced to close his eyes…_

**]|[**

Maxwell jolts awake as he hears sounds of fighting nearby and cries of pain. The man finds himself lying on top of ice soaked to the bone and to his left the broken bridge now laying in ruins and the iced destroyed. On his right though Cassandra and several soldiers were in a fight with several black skinned creatures that had broth cloth covering their heads and a green one for their lower bodies. Where the head should have been tho was only a purple light that let out an eerie glow that would focus upon who they were attacking. The Seeker was able to hold her own against the demons and was able to strike a couple of them down, but the soldiers were struggling and several laid dead already upon the ice staining it red. Eventually, the battle came down to Cassandra and two of the creatures who now advance upon her from opposite sides of the Seeker.

Maxwell looks upon the sight with slight horror as Cassandra was visibly tiring from having already having to deal with several of the creatures and probably wouldn't be able to handle two of them at once. The man's eyes dart down towards a nearby sword laying by a fallen soldier near the fight, and before Maxwell knew it, he was upon his feet and dashing for the blade. If the creatures or Cassandra hear his footsteps crunching against the ice they didn't recognize it until the blade's hilt was firmly grasped in his bound hands and being lunged forward to pierce the creatures back. The edge met resistant at first but Maxwell's full weight was behind the pommel of the blade, and soon it sank deep into the monster causing it to let out a cry of anguish before it seems to disappear into smoke. With its form no longer supporting the blade or Maxwell's body it sent the man crashing to the ice once more. The Seeker didn't waste time in the opportunity given to her and quickly turns her full attention on the last creature and easily dispatches it.

Cassandra turns her attention once more upon Maxwell as he stood up with using the sword for help and growls out an order to him, "Drop the sword."

"My hands are still tied. What do you think I am going to do?" He shoots back at her as he continues to stand up and held onto the sword for a moment more before simply tossing it away. "I could have left you to fight those things and-"

"Those things were demons. We believe sloth demons." Cassandra responds as she watches the sword skid across the ice for a moment before finally sheathing her own sword. "And I appreciate your help."

"Then untie these damn ropes and allow me to continue to help. Its just you now and you can't watch me and fight at the same time. Where am I going to go?" Maxwell looks around them and on either side of the frozen river was either towering mountains or a cliff. "I can only follow you for now. So let me help you at least."

The Seeker stood there for a moment silently before pulling out a knife and taking hold of Maxwell's bonds. With a quick flick of the blade, the ropes came undone and fell onto the ice. "If you run away all of Thedas shall fall remember this." She mutters as she nods towards the fallen soldier and some nearby equipment. "You best get properly dressed for battle and grab a weapon that suits you. We move towards the Breach once you are ready."

* * *

**So the last chapter didn't get the response I hoped for, but that is fine. I can live with that! This is something I wanted to do, and so I am going to keep going at it! So this is chapter 2, and we are starting to head towards the Breach now with Maxwell and Cassandra. To those who are enjoying it, I do appreciate the follows and favorites and hope I won't let you down. Look forward to the next chapter.**

**Wolf**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fight for the Breach

The frozen river underfoot was thankfully stable enough as Maxwell and Cassandra made their way across the top of the river. The sides of the river were to steep to climb back towards the road and left the two warriors on the ice, making their way hopefully to the next camp. However, being on the ice didn't mean that they were spared from any further fighting as more of those same black creatures appear before them to challenge them as they fell from the sky.

"What are they?" Maxwell asks as he swings through another of the creatures, cutting it down before it disappears before him, leaving some type of green substance behind.

Cassandra had already dispatched her own opponent and was looking around, ensuring there wasn't any other surprise nearby. "So far, the only thing we do know is that they come from the other side of the veil. These creatures are from the fade and, most likely, some form of demon taken form. Thankfully they are slow-moving, but they are quite strong."

"Are these the only creatures that have emerged from the Breach so far?" Maxwell asks as they once more continue their way along the river, passing a burning home that once sat on the edge of the river.

"No. There has been…. Others," Cassandra responds but not going into more details as the river came to a waterfall that was frozen over. However, there was still a path towards the side that led up over snow-covered hills and up higher back towards the river. Maxwell wanted to know more as they made their way up the snow-covered hill but instead kept quiet for now as the pair still had an uneasy peace between them. As the duo get closer to the crest of the mountain, they could hear fighting and shouts of pain coming ahead of them.

The pair quickly rushed to the top of the hill where ruins of a building could be seen before them where green light illuminated from it. Sounds of fighting, battle cries, and bellows of pain were coming from the ruins as well, signifying the fight was coming from amongst the ruins. Cassandra didn't even take the first steps towards the battle; instead, it was Maxwell leading the way as he rushed forward sword in hand and shield on the other arm.

As he entered the ruins, he could spot two chantry soldiers fighting one of those demons, but they only had swords and nothing to defend themselves with. Nearby an elf was twirling their staff around using the blade on the end of it to keep the demon at bay as they cast ice magic, fixing it in place. Another of the monsters was being pierced by multiple arrows that seem to be rapidly appearing before the demon faded away to reveal a dwarf holding a strange design crossbow. As it seems the other two had their own battles in hand, Maxwell swept into the struggle with the two soldiers blocking a swipe by the demon that would have surely bisected one of the soldiers. However, the strike still nearly cleaves the shield in two, but also cause the demon's claw to be stuck in the guard allowing him enough time to strike with his sword as the other two soldiers joined in striking down the fiend.

Maxwell undid the straps of the shield holding it to his arm since the piece of metal was now useless but was stopped as the elf suddenly grasped his left wrist and pulled him further into the ruins. The mark on his hand begins to pulse the longer the elf held onto his wrist, but it wasn't the pain he had typically felt before now when it pulsed; instead, it was pleasant. However, he couldn't focus on the feeling as it was quickly taken from his mind as he looks out into the ruins. Before them were more soldiers, mostly dead, but a couple was fighting back more demons that seem to be appearing from the source of the green light. It was a swirling portal of green energy with wisps of green mist emerging from it. The elf forced Maxwell's left hand forward, and suddenly a jolt of pain was sent from his hand through the rest of his body as green energy connected the two of them. For several seconds nothing seems to happen as Cassandra came up beside them finally.

"Solas what are you doi-" But the rest was cut off as a crack of thunder seem to echo out, the line of greeny energy disappeared, and the swirling green rift begins to grow smaller. The demons about it seem to be sucked back into the portal until finally, they vanished along with the green portal.

"So, the marker can control these smaller portals…" The elf mumbled as they let go of Maxwell's wrist, allowing him to collapse to his knees as he held the throbbing hand close to his chest as suddenly pain raced up his arm once more, making him forget about the feeling from before. Maxwell glared towards the elf as he got his good first look at them and found himself looking at a bald female elf dressed more as an apostate then a mage of the circles. What was strange as she turned to face him again was that her face was lacking any type of Vallaslin. He knew city elves tend not to wear Vallaslins, but this elf didn't give off the same air as being a city elf. However, any further thoughts were interrupted by Cassandra.

"So, it is possible then for the Breach to be closed once more by it?" Cassandra asks as she goes to help some of the wounded warriors as the other non injured fights check on the dead or injured.

"It is possible that the marker might be able to close it once more, but we must tread carefully since the marker might make the breach even worse." Solas cautioned before addressing Maxwell. "I am sorry, where are my manners, I am Solas." She gives a quick bow of her head. "I was the one that was able to stabilize the mark on your hand."

"Stabilize? Why what was happening?" Maxwell asks as he looks at the glowing mark on his palm.

"Well, the magical energy seems to have been seeping throughout your entire being and was starting too-"

"What she means is that the mark on your hand was going to kill you if she hadn't gotten to it as soon as she did." The dwarf states as he approaches the group from his perch.

The man seemed oddly familiar to Maxwell for a moment, but Solas' words gave his identity to him, "Varric it is a little bit more complicated than that. The magic in that marker is-"

"You are Varric Tethras, aren't you?" Maxwell spoke up, wanting to confirm that he wasn't seeing things now.

"The one and only," He states with a smirk as he swings the crossbow around and tightens the sling so that it stays in place on his back. "I would offer you a book signing, but well." He hooks a thumb towards the swirling mass of green energy in the sky. "We have that to deal with."

Maxwell gave a shake of his head at the dwarf's words. "It's not that. I had heard you were in Kirkwall trying to help get it back on its feet. What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well, I was in Kirkwall, but…" Varric's eyes drift over towards Cassandra. "I had been taken away by others for 'questions.'"

"As I said before, Varric, the Divine wanted to speak to you in trying to gain your cooperation in finding Hawke," Cassandra mentions as she finally joins the trio. "Now, with the Divine's death, you could have left, and we wouldn't have stopped you."

"Well, I couldn't just go and let you all fight some demons on your own. Anyways this would make for great reference material for my next book!" He jests with a smile, but a trained eye could tell that it was more force trying to relax them and the soldiers around from the dangerous situation they were in.

Cassandra, though ignored the jest and instead focus upon Maxwell once more. "The soldiers here will stay behind to tend to the wounded and collect the dead while you and I shall move on."

"Are you forgetting about us?" Varric asks as he points towards Solas, who gave a nod of her head.

"Indeed, we are part of this and need to put a stop to this before everything on Thedas is destroyed." She comments, sounding slightly frustrated about the situation.

Cassandra hesitated for a moment before giving a nod of her head in agreement. Varric gave off a cheeky smile while Solas, smile seem more tamed. Maxwell meanwhile went about grabbing a new shield though his attention was focused upon the Breach they were heading to once more as he rubbed his throbbing hand where the mark sat upon throbbing in pain and magic.

**]|[**

There before them was the gate to the last bridge where the forward camp was located upon. Maxwell's eyes, though weren't gazing upon it instead was focused upon the smaller rift before them. Demons were pouring out of it and attacking the doors as archers fired from above, killing them but more took their place.

"Are we actually killing them, Solas?"Maxwell asks the elf.

Solas gave a shake of her head at his question. "No, these are just their physical forms, and once they are destroyed, their spiritual forms return to the Fade. In time they could even return, providing an endless army to fight against. The only thing is that they need spiritual energy from the Fade, a blood pact with a mage, or…"

"Or they possess a mage and take their body over and must be killed." Cassandras finished as if she had experienced with it.

Maxwell paled slightly at the thought as he thought of his sister, who was a mage in the local circle who hadn't left. Any further thoughts were interrupted by Varric as he spoke up, "Nice and all talking about these types of things, but what's the plan for the demons in front and the small rift?"

"The only way to close the rift is with the mark on Maxwell's hand. There is no other way to control the rifts in such a way to seal them." Solas responded as Maxwell's mark seem to resonate with her words as it throbbed with energy.

Maxwell gritted his teeth in pain from the energy and tried to focus on something else. "Solas, how do you know so much about the mark on my hand and these rifts as well?"

"Oh? They didn't tell you?" Solas look towards Cassandra.

Cassandra let out a sigh before answering, "Solas arrived a few hours after the initial blast about the same time when we found you. At the time, we didn't know much about your mark. Besides, it was connected to the Breach. Since as the Breach grew, so did your mark at the time. We were close to cutting it off, but Solas had arrived and was able to stop-"

"Not stop just slow its growth. If the Breach isn't closed or at least stopped in its growth, then the mark will still grow and kill you." Solas corrected.

"Yes, you are correct," Cassandra mumbles.

"Ladies and the possible bad guy, we need to take care of the demons in front of us before we start going into some exposition here." Varric states as he points towards them.

"Right," Maxwell acknowledges as he focuses once more on the demons before them. There were several of the black-clothed demons that Solas had called Shades and as well as new ones they had spotted on the way here. Wraiths were the names given to them as they seem more made up of wisps of the Fade, and only their upper bodies formed. Almost looking like people, but they definitely weren't anymore. The only issue with them being only magical attacks could genuinely hurt them as physical attacks just went through them, leaving them unharmed.

However, amongst them was a new demon they hadn't seen before that stood taller than the others and had long limbs with the entire body thin and seem to be made of wood. Suddenly the creature crouches down and lets out a terrifying cry before digging into the ground, and suddenly swirling green energy appears beneath it, and the creature disappears.

Maxwell look towards the spot the demon had disappeared from in confusion as he mumbles, "Where did it go?"

His answer soon came as suddenly a swirling green mist appears below them as Maxwell calls out, "Scatter!"

The group quickly broke apart as the creature appears from the whirlpool of mist catching Varric's leg, cutting into it deep and sending him flying. But before the demon could capitalize on it, Maxwell came charging in slamming his shield into it, knocking it over. Maxwell turns to Cassandra and Solas as he barked orders, "Take care of the other demons and secure the rift I'll take this one!"

They hesitate for a moment before nodding and charging towards the demons around the rift and the gate. Meanwhile, Maxwell turns back to the fiend at hand to find it had already had gotten back up and swings its claws towards him. Maxwell was able to raise the shield high enough to block it, but the claws tore the defense to pieces and ripped it off his arm, sending it flying. His arm was throbbing in pain as he swung the sword at it digging into its leg but getting stuck into it.

"Son of the Maker..." Maxwell's sword was easily ripped from his grip as the demon reared its leg up and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying with a grunt of pain. The creature approaches Maxwell slowly before an arrow pierced its head than another. The tip of the arrowhead was sizzling before the arrowhead exploded in a flash of fire and noise. After the smoke of the explosion dissipated, the top part of the demon's body was gone before its body began to disappear.

"You ok there?" Varric asks as he held his crossbow in hand. The dwarf's leg was bandaged with a piece of cloth stopping the bleeding for now.

Maxwell gets up with a grunt of pain as he goes to collect the sword lying upon the ground. "Yes, thankfully, whatever was on those arrows was able to destroy it."

"Lyrium explosions. Not something that I would recommend on using too often since mainly only dwarves can handle lyrium, and even then, lyrium might still just explode in your face." Varric comments as he limps over to Maxwell. Maxwell took hold of Varric and help carry him over to the gate, where the soldiers stood having come out to help Cassandra and Solas secure the rift. The duo was beside the breach waiting on Maxwell to join them.

"Are you alright?" Leliana asks as she makes her way through the soldiers with a bow on her back and heads towards Maxwell.

"I am fine, its Varric that is injured," he answers as he passes the dwarf off to a few of the soldiers allowing him to be taken into the forward camp. "Let's just get this thing closed."

The two of them made their way towards the rift, causing the mark on Maxwell's hand to glow brighter the closer they came. Once his hand was raised up energy, burst forth connecting the breach and the mark, and in a few seconds, a thunderous clap emitted as the rift was sealed closed. The pain once more, raced up his hand and arm through lessen this time.

Cassandra approaches him and clasp a hand upon his shoulder and leads the way into the camp as she calls out, "Good job."

"It wasn't much of a good job. Almost got killed by that damn demon if it wasn't for Varric." Maxwell comments as they make their way through the gates of the bridge and into the camp itself. Most of the bridge was covered in equipment, soldiers, few chantry members, and the bodies of those who had perished. Maxwell's eyes briefly look over the remains that were covered under blankets, though from the looks of the body underneath them, they weren't in one-pieces or, in some cases, missing said parts.

"How many had died?" He asks Cassandra, but it was Leliana who answers him.

"To many in the initial explosion. The Divine, the leaders of the Templars and Mages, along with those attending and the chantry soldiers themselves. Only those that were camped in Haven and close by were spared. Since the Breach, we have lost scores in that time trying to secure the demons here, but they continue to fall out of the sky, and the smaller rifts continue to appear in the area. If we are not able to stop this breach from growing, I fear that all of Thedas will soon fall to these monsters."

"This is why we need your help, even if you might be responsible for this all," Cassandra comments as she, Maxwell, Leliana, and Solas approach a table where a map sat of the surrounding area with the Temple of Sacred ashes in the middle. "We need to make our way back to where the temple once stood to seal the breach the only issue is-"

"What is he doing here!" A chantry member demanded as he approached the table and the group there. "He should be on his way to Val Royeaux for trial for what he has done here!"

"Grand Chancellor, this isn't the time for such things," Cassandra states with a glare. "We already have gone over this that he is needed to help seal the Breach. We shall not see anything else until then."

"For the last time, I had nothing to do with this or the others! I was off doing…. Other things with Meliha. We had heard some noises and went to investigate, and that's when we met the other two. After that…. I can't remember anything." Maxwell states with a glare as he was tired of being accused of such devastation. "I am of House Trevelyan! We are supporters of the Chantry! We would not wish death on the Divine!"

"We shall investigate the ruins once we seal the Breach and understand what has happened." Leliana states seeming to have the calmest head at the table. "Right now, pointing fingers and insulting the person who can help us look like the wrong thing to do. For now, we need to strategize about how we are to get to the Breach. There are several smaller rifts on the main road towards the ruins of temples, which allows a whole host of demons to spew forth. Cullen is currently on the front line trying to make her way forward, but without a way to seal the rifts, we are unable to get past them without more demons spawning from behind.

"However, this isn't the only route to get to the temple. There is another route through the mountain pass and a small mine that was used to repair the temple. It's built into the mountain, and we can cut through it and the mountain and come out behind the rifts. Cullen can hold the demons' attention from the front with his soldiers while we can feed some smaller units through the route. But it means less of a force to fight whatever we meet at the center of the Breach."

"I say that we should retreat for now and come back once a new divine is determined. The Divine is the only one that can command such an undertaking." The Grand Chancellor states but was promptly ignored by two of them while Cassandra glares at him.

"Chancellor Roderick, how about you head back to Haven for now and see if you can contact the Chantry…" Cassandra dismisses him, causing the man to fume but retreats as everyone on the bridge ignores him paying the man no mind. She turns back to the map and points to the main road. "We need to attack the front lines and seal the rifts to provide the best force against the forces at the Breach."

"I believe that we should cut through the mountain pass and mine. It would ensure that we can get there without too much of an issue and possibly sacrificing lives to get to the rifts. Remember, we need to defeat the demons and secure them before Maxwell can even get close to them." Leliana counters with a frown. "I think, for now, we shall allow Cullen to keep the demons at the rifts distracted to minimize losses and allow us to sneak around."

The two of them continue to argue back and forth amongst themselves while ignoring Solas and Maxwell as they stood at the table. Solas leans closer to Maxwell and murmurs softly, "They seem to be split yet, either way, uses your life, in the end, to try and seal the Breach with an assault. They were the Right and Left hand of the Divine from what I have learned. And they both had their own tasks and morals. However, without the Divine to decide for them, they seem to not agree on which path to take."

"And with her death and no one else that they will willingly listen to, we are left in a stalemate on how to proceed." Maxwell finishes with a sigh as he knew that no matter what, it would be up to him in trying to seal the Breach. If not, he would die to its growing influence, and even if he does so then, there is a chance he would still die if they believe that he was responsible for the Breach as well as the Divine's death.

The duo was caught by surprise when a voice spoke up behind them, "Then let's just go without them and have them catch up."

They turn around and spot Varric standing there now with his leg healed. He had his strange crossbow in hand as he smiles up at Maxwell. "What do you say, kid?" He asks with a grin on his face.

"I shall join you as well since I had already promised help in sealing the Breach. And if that comes from following you, then I shall come." Solas comments with a bow of her head.

"Then let's head for the Mountain pass Leliana mentions then. The only question is how to get past the guards." Maxwell decides as he looks towards the gate entrance of the bridge leading towards the Breach.

"Oh, leave that to me, kid, I got it handled," Varric said with a wink as he walked over to the guards calling out to them.

Solas and Maxwell watch as he made his way over to them before the elf spoke up first, "Do you believe that he can talk them into letting us through?"

"Well, from what my family has told me about Kirkwall and about what Varric has done with the city in restoring it, I do believe that he could pull something off," Maxwell answers before eyeing the elf mage beside him. "Are you a Dalish elf or a city one? You do not have a Vallaslin."

"I am neither, just on my own traveling through the wilds." She looks at him questioningly as she asks, "Why did your nanny know such things?"

"She was a Dalish elf that was banished for worshipping an elven god by the name of... I forget their name; they are known as the dread wolf."

"It is Fen'Harel…" Solas answers with a slight frown on her face.

"Is there something-"

"Varric is calling us. We should go." Solas interrupted and led the way over to the gates Maxwell followed behind her while Varric stood beside a guard.

"This is Luca," Varric said, introducing the soldier beside him. "He says he will let us through if we help look for a scout group that had been sent through the mountain pass earlier but haven't returned yet."

Luca had a look of worry upon his face as he nods his head in agreement with the dwarf's words. "My wife was part of the group, and I hope that she is still alive. my commander said they would search for the group later b the way over to clothing and weapons as Cassandra and Leliana continue to bicker, but I'm afraid it will be too late by then."

"I am sure we can look for them at the same time," Maxwell responds though not promising to find them since even he didn't know if they would still be alive and preferably not give the man false hope.

"Thank you if there is anything else I can help you with before y'all depart?" Luca asks them.

"I think we can all use warmer clothing," Maxwell comments since he was still in just the tunic and pants he had been in since the events started. However, Solas and Varric also seemed to be in thin clothing as well and were shivering slightly when the cold wind blew. "And I need armor and a shield."

"This way." Luca led them.

**]|[**

"Where do you think you are going!" Cassandra demands as she rapidly climbs up the ladder behind the trio. "You are still under my supervision and still suspected for the death of the Divine. You aren't allowed anywhere without me!"

Maxwell looks down at her from the next level up as he frowns at her. "Well, while you and Leliana just stood there arguing over what to do and how my life will be involved in it. I decided to take charge of it, and we headed out this way, figuring that you and the others could just catch up once you realize we have gone. It isn't like I had run away."

Maxwell stood there as he awaits Cassandra to catch up while pulling the fur-lined cloak tighter around his form. The cold air high this high on the mountain was biting into the bone itself, and the armor that Maxwell and Cassandra wore didn't help in staying warm even with their capes. Varric and Solas' new clothing tho, allowed them to stay warmer, especially since they only wore leather armor with their attire.

"It doesn't matter what you say or do I shall be there beside you till we figure out if you are responsible or not for this,'' Cassandra states as she joins them on the platform before the mine.

"Fine then, but we shall continue on through the mines," Maxwell responds before heading into the mines with the others following behind him. Cassandra grumbles as she moves forward to walk beside Maxwell. The two form a vanguard while Solas and Varric making up the rear and providing support. The mine itself was dark, and the sound of the wind was howling out of the hallway, causing a shiver of fear running up Maxwell's spine. The sound of metal hitting something causes a few of them to jump before Varric was illuminated, holding up a torch while putting a dagger and flint away.

"At least the torches still work," Varric comments as he hands the one in hand to Maxwell before lighting another one until everyone had one in hand. The light from the torches illuminates the stone entrance showing a mixture of natural stone along with hand-laid stone bricks. As they made their way further into the mine, the light soon reveals something that didn't belong there.

"It's one of the scouting party members," Cassandra states as she approaches the body lying upon the floor torn in half. "It seems like they had encountered some resistance, but I guess they were able to handle it after the initial death."

"Well, it only appears to be the one body then," Varric comments as the others began to move out around the area to inspect for any other signs of the scouting party. There were no bodies in sight, but there were several broken arrows and slashes into the stone itself. "It seems like the demons had come into the mines tho, and they had cleared them out since there aren't any signs of them."

Varric's words prove false, though when a screech could be heard echoing throughout the mines that sounded like their worst fears. Maxwell growled under his breath as he pulls the shield from his back while the torch remained in his sword hand. Cassandra drops her light altogether while taking her own protection and sword in hand. The others were able to wield both the torch and their weapon of choice though Varric's was a little harder to pull off with how giant his crossbow was.

"You had to say something, didn't you," Maxwell murmurs under his breath as he and Cassandra took point and heads further into the mine. Each step echoing along the mine halls mingling with the sounds of ice breaking and the winds howling, giving the mines an extra sense of dread to them. The atmosphere was tense amongst the group until Maxwell broke the silence. "How were the others, and I rescued if we can't even get to the Breach?"

"Before the first demons and rifts had appeared, we had soldiers exploring the ruins of the temple for survivors. At the time, the Breach wasn't much bigger than one of the rifts, and we hadn't understood what it meant. During the exploration, another rift appeared though this one wasn't the green color of the Fade instead of being golden and at first…" Cassandra's words trail off as if she was reluctant to finish.

Varric's words, though, soon fills the silence that the Seeker had left, "And at first what they saw was a woman's figure bathed in golden light before you and your friends came through according to the soldiers that were there. Hell, many of the soldiers actually believe you were sent by Andreste herself. It is mainly the Seeker and other higher-ups that believe that you are responsible."

"I am sure the men just saw things in the Fade," Cassandra argues as she had her own doubts about what was happening. Everything the Seeker had known had been tossed upon its head, and even the woman she had pledged to protect and help was dead. No, for Cassandra, this was her lowest moment in a long time, and the only thing that matters to her was solving who was responsible for it. "Anyways, after they had brought all of you back from the ruins, that was when the Breach begins to expand, and the rifts and demons began to appear."

"So I was lucky that I just hadn't appeared after the demons showed up, or else we would have been dead," Maxwell comments with a frown on his face at how close his life seems to be regularly on the verge of death.

Eventually, the group came to the heart of the mine where they could see the elevator that lowered down into the mineshaft hanging suspended in the air. Thankfully another passageway on the other side of the mineshaft led further in and probably to the other side of the mountain. But they could already see a shade coming out of the darkness of the tunnel and heading towards them. "Seems like the demons had returned," Varric comments as he raises his crossbow, placing the torch on the ground before firing a bolt through the air and penetrating the creature before several more arrows were released, turning the demon into a pincushion. The fiend fell to the ground and begins to turn into dust, leaving a green sack behind.

Maxwell notices it as they made their way around the mine shaft and approaches the spot where the creature had fallen at. "What is this?" He asks as he knelt down, prodding the sack with the torch, causing it to move slightly.

"I believe it is something that remains of the Demons that come from the fade. So its most likely something unique that we won't find elsewhere," Solas suggests as she knelt down beside him brushing arms together. For a moment, she went silent as she seems to shiver as the mark on Maxwell's hand blooms to life. It felt precisely like…. Like the time earlier, when she had held his wrist before. Instead of being one of pain though this time, the feeling that came from it was almost a pleasant sense. However, it quickly ended as she picked up the sack the contact ends as she uses a knife to cut it open, pulling out a fragment of a crystal that was pitch black.

"I am sure this will come in handy." She comments with a smile as she handed the crystal over towards Maxwell. Maxwell had held up his left hand for it to be placed in, but as soon as the crystal touched the spot of the mark, it begins to glow as the crystal burst into black mist before being pulled into the mark itself. A wave of energy rushed through him as the rest of the fog finally was absorbed into his body.

"What happened?" Maxwell asks as he didn't feel much different outside of feeling like his energy had returned to him and felt the warmth through his body.

"Apparently, the magic in the mark resonated with that in the crystal and allowed the two to combine. What it did well, I am not sure since I never actually have touched physical items in the Fade…" She comments as she rubs the arm that had brushed up against his own. "The mark already is connected to the Veil and the Fade itself, so the item help may boost the mark itself's ability or that it changes your body itself."

"Change it how…" The Seeker's eyes narrow as she looks towards Maxwell, her hand gripping the sword's hilt tighter.

"Well, I doubt it's any serious change since it's just magic itself and not much else. It could be that it will help heal his wounds or that it gives him greater strength. I doubt that it is nothing too serious." Solas comments seeming to know what Cassandra had been hinting at.

Maxwell could tell as well and had been ready to move to defend himself as well, but he doubted he had the skill to defeat a Seeker on his own. He was glad when he saw that she was relaxing a little but knew she would still be on edge until this all was settled. Maxwell's eyes, though, soon turn to Solas as he realizes that there was something unique about the elven mage, and that seems to resonate with the mark on his hand.

"We should continue for now and put this behind us," Maxwell states as he leads the way forward once more and heads down the hallway the Shade had come from. The Shade hadn't been the only other creature residing in the darkened hallway either as they came across several more Shades or the occasional Wraith as well. This couldn't mean well as it signifies that either the scouting group had been wiped out since these demons still existed inside of the mine, or that a new rift had appeared and feeding new demons into the tunnels.

Their answer soon came tho as they came into sight of a large atrium of sorts either a storeroom or where the miners would gather. Near the ceiling of the room was a green rift once more alive and active with the green demons there once more though being two of them along with a few Wraiths. Maxwell curses under his breath as he finally drops the torch and pulls the new sword that the soldier had gotten him. "Looks like we got a fight on our hands. Solas focus on the Wraiths. They seem to be only affected by magic, so you are the only one who can deal with them. Varric, how many of those lyrium arrowheads do you have left?"

"I only made up a few of them since Lyrium is likely to just blow up in your face as it is in the guy you are shooting at. I still have a couple of them left if you want to use them again on those bastards." He responds as he messes with the crossbow, apparently shifting which bolts were being fired.

"We shouldn't use such things unless it is needed," Cassandra states as she looks at Maxwell. "We might need them for what awaits us ahead. I am sure I can handle them easier than you did. Let's save them for now, and let's attack those creatures together."

Maxwell hesitated for a moment before giving a nod of his head as he knew she knew better at combat than him probably. "Alright then if you believe this right path. Any other suggestions?"

"No, I think that you are right with Solas focusing on the Wraith since I can't use my abilities on them since I shall be assisting with the other demons. We know those creatures can sense us once we are close enough, so we must be outside of their range for now. Solas. Varric. Are you able to strike any of them from this distance?"

"I can easily shoot from here, and with us being inside, I don't have to worry about the wind as much and can easily hit from longer distances." Varric answers.

"As for me, I need to be closer for sure. Some spells can be thrown from a distance, but my focus isn't on such magics, and I need to get closer." Solas states as she held her staff tighter in hand. "Once you both engage the demons, I will come in behind you and take on the Wraiths. I should be able to dispatch them with ease and assist you both in defeating them."

Maxwell nods his head at their words along with Cassandra before looking back at the demons, and together the two front line fighters charge forward with Cassandra letting out a battle cry that didn't seem to affect the demons. The duo raised their shields up and move to slam into the creatures, but their claws dug into the ground and once more form a swirling green mist underneath them like before. However, Cassandra was faster than Maxwell and was able to slam into the creature before it disappeared into the miss and slamming it to the ground going in for the finishing blow. The other demon rips into the mist and sinks into the ground while an arrow embedded into its body.

"Damn, one got away." Maxwell curses as he looks around the ground for signs of the creature returning while Solas came in, taking care of the Wraiths. They had already released their own spells towards Cassandra and Maxwell, but they were able to deflect them before a green portal appeared beneath them.

"Move!" Maxwell called out, having experienced the attack before and knew what was to come and able to dodge out of the way with Cassandra. The creature once more appears out of the rip in the Veil and emerges once more claws striking out trying to catch them. The only thing it received was several arrows burying themselves into its body, causing it to stutter somewhat from the impact. Cassandra and Maxwell both came at the creature from opposing sides, their swords biting into its legs. Cassandra's sword glows a soft blue of energy and easily slice the limb off of the demon. Meanwhile, Maxwell's sword now glows with the same green energy of the mark on his palm and slices the other leg off. The duo then brought both of their swords down and finishing the creature off on the ground.

Maxwell looks at his sword, watching the green glow around it begins to dissipate, but was distracted as Cassandra stood in front of him sword held at his throat. "Explain that now. It seems like for someone who didn't know how to use the mark, you were able to imbue your sword with the same energy as it and these rifts. You are using the Fade itself."

"It was just instinctual." Maxwell retorts as he knew that anything he did might cause issues for him. "I just found the energy flowing through me and into the sword itself."

"Cassandra, he can be right," Solas defends him as she stood beside him once more. "The energy itself feels arcane like it is older than the magic we see today. It probably acts more on will then commands."

Cassandra gave a humph as she lowers her blade once more as she looks at him. "I shall wait until we find the truth out in ruins." She states turning away from him and allowing Maxwell to look to Solas to thank her, but she had already stepped away from him.

"Hey, don't worry, kid. I still think you are innocent in all this. Trust me, I know how crazy life can be. I have seen it at Kirkwall already." Varric states as he approaches him once more as Maxwell sighs. "How about you get to sealing this rift up, and we can move on?"

Maxwell gave a nod of his head as he quickly holds up his hand up once more before the rift was sealed closed and the pain once more races up his arm though feeling less like the pain he felt the first time. It didn't take long for the exit of the mines to appear, coming out on the mountainside looking down on the valley. However, the temple that once sat in the small valley was gone entirely with walls of either stone or something sticking up into the air. "So, that's the ruins of the temple?" Maxwell asks.

"It is part of it, yes. It's much worse from what the scouts had reported when they were exploring it. There are still parts of the actual temple inside that wall of stone. And outside of it, some bodies seem to be turned to stone." Cassandra whispers as she imagines how it looks.

"Sounds horrifying," Varric mumbles as he adjusts his crossbow in his grip.

"Let's worry about it once we are down there for now-"

Sounds of shouts of pain and demon's cries could be heard further down the mountainside echoing up towards them. "It has to be the scouting party!" Maxwell states as he heads down the stairs leading away from the mine entrance and down along the mountain.

"Hey, wait up! We all don't have long legs!" Varric calls as he was coming up behind as Maxwell, Cassandra, and Solas took the lead. As they came down around the mountain, they could spot a shrine where another rift had been formed. Underneath the rift demons could be seen fighting with several people.

"It must be the scouts," Cassandra calls out as she continues to run along with Maxwell as both of them withdrew their swords as they dive amongst the demons pushing them back away from the scouts most of them injured to some degree. Solas move towards those injured, helping to heal them and take care of them while those that weren't to injure began to fire arrows into the demons. There were a couple of Shades along with one of the green demons, but thankfully no Wraiths, which means that Solas could focus on the scouts for now.

The green demon lets out a cry that sent shivers of terror down Maxwell as it disappears once more into the ground, leaving Maxwell and Cassandra to focus on the Shades. "Solas, the Terror is coming for you!" Maxwell calls out as the mage suddenly summons a barrier around her and the scouts. Maxwell assumes it works as the creature appears once more near the fighting duo. Cassandra leaves to meet it head-on, getting its attention with a battle cry while Maxwell focuses on the Shades before them. It didn't take much for the Shades to be dispatched as the arrows help deal damage as well as distract them. But with the creatures being slow and mainly relying on strength, it helped for Maxwell to get around them. Cassandra didn't have much trouble with the green demon either with her being a Seeker, and her abilities made quick work of it.

After the last demon was dispatched, it didn't take long for Maxwell to raise his hand to seal the rift once more and allowing their attention to be focused upon the scouts and saving those they could. By the time they were able to finish helping everyone, Leliana had come down the mountainside and join them with the scouts. Maxwell took this moment to speak to the scouts, "Who is the wife of Luca?"

"I am," a female elf says as she steps forward from the group. "Why is Luca alright?"

"Yes, he is. He asked us to search for y'all, which is why we had come this way," Maxwell responds with a smile. "He was worried about you."

"He shouldn't have asked that since he knew the chances, we might die when we decided to serve together for the Divine. It must be an inconvenience to you, Lady Seeker, and you, Lady Leliana." The elf said with a bow of her head.

"It wasn't us who decided to come this way," Cassandra mumbles as she looks pointedly towards Maxwell.

"Then I owe you my life, good sir." She says with a bow of her head. "Thank you."

"It was nothing," Maxwell responds with a soft smile though rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Leliana stepped forward and spoke to scouts next, "The way back is clear, so you should be able to return back to the base."

The elf gave a nod of her head before leaving back with the other members of the scouting party carrying those too injured to walk with them. Maxwell and the others turn back to the wall of stone and heads for the ruins once more. On the outskirts of the wall of rock, though, they began to see what Cassandra had spoken of before. Thee bodies of those that had been at the temple had frozen in place completely turn to stone. The people had either face the center of the ruins arms raised to stop the explosion, or been running away. A few were people holding each other in last moment of embrace.

"This is…" Varric starts but couldn't find the words to finish it.

"It is as I told you before," She comments with a frown as they passed a person in the midst of running away from the temple with flames nearby. "With the fires still burning here, it must be magical as the source of the explosion. Along with the Breach itself, it would explain it."

"I agree," Solas mumbles as she passes one of the stones with a grimace on her face. Eventually, though, they found an opening amongst the stone walls that were part of the actual temple seems to still stand to provide an entrance deeper. They slowly made their way inside, working through the pieces of the temple that had remained standing. However, as they came out of the ruins and standing in once was the center of the temple, they finally got a full understanding of what was left. Nothing. There were the outer walls, occasional pillars, and the stairs leading down into what must have once been the basement. But nothing else was standing in the center of the temple floating in the air was a gigantic green crystal that was feeding energy upwards into the sky and directly into the Breach.

"That is the Breach," Cassandra mutters as she looks at the rift before them.

"That's not all," Varric comments with a frown as he points towards the mountainside and the ground around the opening. Red lyrium could be spotted growing out of them and spearing towards the skies. "Red lyrium… Its some incredibly bad stuff Seeker. We need to destroy this stuff."

"And we shall once this area is secure. I saw what had happened in Kirkwall," She responds as she has her own frown. "This wasn't here originally when we had first explored it…"

"Then whatever cause this explosion most of caused the growth as well." Maxwell infers as he leads them towards the basement floor along the sides of the walls and down the stairs. Those that had come with Leliana were mainly archers and a few mages taking positions along the opening of the basement as the few foot soldiers headed down with them. "Varric and Solas, you should take positions upon the rim of the opening as well," Maxwell suggested.

"Just don't get in the way of my shots, kid," Varric responds with a smile as he nods his head and goes to take the position.

Meanwhile, Solas gave a shake of her head as she answers, "No, I am fine going down there with you. The closer I am to you, the quicker I can react, and my spells can activate."

"Alright fine," Maxwell responds as they finally reach the basement's floor and head towards the crystal, forming the Breach. "So, Solas, any suggestions on what I need to do to seal this?"

"Currently, the rift isn't properly sealed just more along the lines that nothing comes out beside the Fade energy. However, to properly seal it and to stop the energy from coming from it, we shall need to break the crystal and open the rift once more so you can close it properly this time." She states before a frown crosses her face. "However, to do so would mean that the rift would be fully open, and something could come through."

"We will have to take that chance if we want to close it properly and stop the Breach from growing any further," Cassandra states as she signals the rest of the soldiers to get ready. Her eyes turning to face Maxwell. "It's on you to start this off."

Maxwell gives a nod of his head as he raises his hand up towards the crystal, and once more, the beam of green energy connects between his hand and the partially sealed rift. In a moment, nothing seems to happen before the crystal bursts open, sending out a wave of energy as the energy flowing into the Breach in the sky appears to expand quicker rate. The mark on his hand was reacting as it seems to glow brighter as if it was feeding off its energy. The pain was also quite unbearable as he dropped to his knees in anguish even as others had been sent flying back.

In their daze, though, a voice could be heard as a spiritual figure appears in the air. "Somebody help me!" A familiar voice calls out.

"It is the Divine!" Cassandra calls out as she stands up, looking up at the figure in awe. In the sky was a spiritual figure of the Divine, but her arms were held out as if she was restrained, and before her stood a dark figure with glowing red eyes.

"What's going on here!" a spiritual representation of Maxwell appears as well along with the others that had been with him.

"Kill the human!" The dark figure calls out before suddenly the spiritual images disappear, leaving several people muttering what was going on as Maxwell tries to get his wits together. However, before he could try and move again in an attempt to seal it the rift, a beam of energy burst forth to the ground. Everyone begins to move quickly into place as from the spot on the land, a significant being begins to form before them. It was larger than the demons that had come before as it stood near the height of giants while covered in armor-like skin.

"It's a Pride demon!" Leliana cries out, though her shout was soon drowned out by the own demon's roar, and everything begins to move. Cassandra and other warriors charge forward towards it, while those along the rim of the basement starts to fire either arrows or release spells towards the creature. Solas meanwhile went towards Maxwell, helping to pick him up off the ground.

"You need to get up!" She calls out as she pulls him to his feet. The sensation once more coming from her was helping to erase the pain that Maxwell felt as he nods his head. "You can start to try and seal the rift! Once sealed, it will return the demon!"

Maxwell gave a nod of his head as he raises his hand towards the rift but was suddenly pull away as suddenly two ropes of pure lightning swings down where he and Solas once stood. Solas helps Maxwell stands up once more as she looks towards the demon that seems to be staring at them. "The thing will not allow us to seal the rift as long as it stands. We must either keep it distracted long enough for you to seal the rift, or destroy it entirely."

"With how powerful the thing is, I don't think we can keep it distracted long enough for me to use the mark to seal the rift." He suggests as he unsheathes his sword and hefts his shield up once more and moves to join the fight. Solas follows behind him as she begins to cast a spell towards the demon. Before her spell could even hit, though, an explosion burst forth from its face as it lets out a cry of pain.

"I only got a couple more left. Don't think it is going to cause any major damage, but it should help distract it long enough!" Varric calls out as he fires another arrow towards the creature. Meanwhile, Solas's own spell, along with those few mages that were with them, slam into the fiend as well, with some either being fire magic or ice magic. The blades of the warriors weren't doing much damage either as the natural armor that the demon's body was made up of only deflected most of the swords. The only ones that were actually able to dig their blades into the creature's skin were Maxwell and Cassandra due to their abilities.

"This demon isn't going to be able to be taken down easily!" Leliana calls out. "Even the Warden had trouble taking one on!"

"Well, we are going to need to at least keep it weakened or distracted enough that we can allow Maxwell to seal the damn rift!" Cassandra responds as she dodges another electric whip. "Focus all your attacks on one leg!"

The response that came was battle cries as they redouble their efforts on the demon. The majority of the spells hitting it were mainly those of magic slowly freezing more and more of the leg while the blades were now able to chip more away from the outer shell of the demon. Eventually, though, the damage done to the leg proves too much for the Pride demon as it collapses to the ground using its arms to keep it off the ground.

"Now!" Several people call out at once as Maxwell rushes towards the rift and holds his hand up to the breach as energy once more connected to the open rupture. The demon let out a roar of anger as it tries one last attempt at Maxwell, but Cassandra was able to block the attack with her shield as the rift finally closed with a loud boom, and the Pride demon begins to be absorbed back into the Fade. The pain though races up once more up his arm though the feeling of it was more intense than anything else before as he begins to fade from consciousness as he could hear people calling out to him but was muddled in his mind due to the pain. However, there was one voice that cut through the pain as he focuses on it.

̷̨͔͉̂̅̅͌ͪͭ͒͝ ̷̬̼̯̝̭̗̦̲͖̓͌ͣ̉ͨ ̷̴̝̮̗̱͔̻̓ͣ͐́ͣ̀̔ ̷̂͆̄̎̃ͦ̈́҉̳̬ ̢̱̹̪̺̦̬̲̖̄̆ͪ̏̆̑̔ ̱̱̖̭̺̲ͪͬ̎̃̓̕ͅ ̵̵̝̱̲͕̐̿ ̧̗̹̬̓ ̢̫͓̺̤͍̬̻̌̇̿̇́͝ ̵̸͙͖͕͈̩̗̦̙̍ͮ̑ͩ̃̈̿͐ͅ ̞͚̼̻ͦ̐̍͢ ̸̶̞̯̘̰̯̹̯ͬ̓̏́ͩ ̸̞̹͖̻̺̺̣ͧ̂ͣ̎́̚ ̵̣̟̲ͥ̂ͤ͢ ̢͎̉͗ͅ ̢̻̙̬͎̦̯̪̗̐͌͜ͅ ̼̖̖̱̀͐̓ͬ̈̌ ͍̞̭̼̝͔̎̂̈̂ͬ͌ͯ̕ ̭̘͓͖͚̬͂̏͒̅ͥ̊ ̪̟̦̤̀͌ͫ̆ͪ̑̊̅ ̫̗͉̝̰̺̔̌̾̂ ̅̒̒͗̋ͣͮ͛̚҉͏̲͚̝̥̲̟̺R̸̢̗̹̠̬̖̯̱ͦ̓ͨ̑̄e̡̮̜̥̯̘̯͒ͬ͜ͅş̶̩̯̪̬̬̠̎ͬ͆t̶͇̱͍͙̠͊͜͡ ̧͙̞̠͚̱̔ͫ͗̾̈͗n̵̴̨͙̳͓͈̬̾̋o̓͊͡͏̮͕̠̳̩̯͓ͅw̟̙̹̞̫̖͓̳̜̐ͬ͆ͨ̊͜.̷̨̭̙̜̱̘̪̝̈̓͐ ̙̏̈́ ̸̶̨͙̣̹̜͖̭ͫͬ̒̅ͭ ̴̪̳͖͉̝̿͊̂̄̒ͮ͜ ̃̿ͭ̇̐̈̋̂҉̶̙̻͖̱̼͓͎̬ ̸̢̮̬̜̥̱̪̘̩̼́̐ͪ͊̚͟ ̶̸͖̩̗͇̫͉͎̪͚̅ͭ ̮̹͔͚̲̯̠͚͋ͮͥ̋̿̎͋͊̓͜ ̺̩̻̭̦̣̻̏̊̕ ̧̫̼͕̀ͮ͊ ͙̖̯̇̒͐̓͘͞ͅ ̶̷̻̹̈̔ͦ̈ͥ́ ̆̉ͨͬ̅̓ͧ́͟͏̠͍ ̸̶̢ͩ͊̿̿̆̆͌ͅ ͦ̈̈͊ͯ̋̒͏̡̼̼͎̜ ̴͎̦͓͖̬̳̳͇̆ͫ̆̚͡ ̡̫̩̣͍̗̳̲ͤͧ̀̕ ̸̵͖̻̠͎̖̻̩̓ͩ̏̓̂ ̬̮̮̓̔̑͟ ͖̭̩̯̲́ͣͅ ̟ͭ̀ͣ͗͞͡ ̡̩̺̮͗͌̓͌̍͑̚͝ ̡̝̞̦̠̜̪̺̜͔̌̅͛͆̽ͭͣ̿ ̼̪̬̳͍̖͔̗̑̊̆͐ͣ͐͌ ̛͙̭̗̀͐͗̃͐͊ͣ̾̕ ̯̣̺͈͔ͫͤ͌̆ͯ͜͞͠ ̲̱̘͖̩̺̝̰̈́̍̏͆ ̨̯͖̬͚̉̒ͫ͌ͯ

̙͑̍̓̂ͬ̀ͣ̉̊͠͡T̷͔͚͕̥̣̑͑͆͑ͫ̂͜h̺̩̩̱͔̒͢ë̷̤̣͍̞̰̱̩͈̒͒r̺̦̱͕̳̙͍̽̌ͤ̐ͪ̓ͬeͣ͊͆ͬ͆̇̿͜͏̜̜̕ ̵̧̝̟̺̫̹͎̰̃͛̽̐ͬͅi̴̭̙̯͌̍̅̈́̆͋̎s̸̒ͧ̉ͬͣ͂͂͏̡͇̝̻ ̪̻̐ͥ̌͊́̀s̻̠̤ͬ̊ͬ͌ͬ͑́t̹ͮ̍ͬ̓͆ḯ̵͚ͬl̼͈̰͙͓̦̹͖̫̓̊̓̍ͪ̏̃̈͢͡l̹̣̘͂̊ͧ͛̉ͪ̌̈ͅ ̥͈̳̰̿̾͌͜m̛̩̻̺̭̣͓̬͐̽̔ͭ̎̎͢u̢̻̭̖̞̎ͧ͢͢c̟̳̱̤̲̫̦͍ͣ͐h̨̢͚͖̭̑̓̒ͭ̍ ̳̼̑̆ͭ́́m̧̔̉͛́͏̮̮̫̯̀o̮̱̙̜̝̤̺͓͌̀͟r̺̺̖̀ͣ̈́ȩ̶͉̜͋͐̇̌̓ ͈̰̳̻̤͕͓̽͒t̻̭̰̖̬͌̂͌̓͒͂͛͝h̤͙̦͉̫̊̉ͦͅa̦͖̪̰͔̬ͮ̾̐ͦ̿t̵͈͔͇ͤ̄̂̿̂̉́̚ͅ ̶͎͉̦͚̲͎̖̿ą̮̞̤̖̘͇̟̽̇ͨ̐͂̊̚͢w̰̤ͩ͗̎̂̃a̭͙̭̙̻͒́ͣ̋̓̔̚ͅǐ̛̦̇̽̃ͧ͜͞t̡̻̤͇̆͐̏ͦͫ̒͋̄͝sͭͫ҉̦͕̖̠̕͢ͅ ̞̲̙̈ͤ̆ͧͭͧ͌ͯy̷̰̯͈̹͊́͜ö̠̱̔̑̄͒ͬ̚͘͘u̷̙͚̺̣ͧ̓.̱̦̱͕̏ͧ͟


End file.
